


[SD]无花果实

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, SM in dream, stone magic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。Sam在梦里不断与无法说话的Dean做爱，而现实中Dean的身体开始石化，终于，是彼此坦诚说出口的，不再是梦想而是真实的爱情，让他们重新上路。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	[SD]无花果实

Dean在床上。

手足都被捆绑着，身体一动也不能动，嘴巴和眼睛上还贴了胶带，项链从脖颈延伸到他的嘴唇，在黑色胶布上显露出一点凸起，Sam知道他让Dean含着的是什么。

然后，他会从Dean后面上去，用手或者舌头感受他裸露的皮肤，他会故意用自己的头发蹭过Dean的耳尖，发出明显又恶意的呼吸。

Dean就只是一动不动的在床上，没有情感，没有反应，任由Sam的摆布。

他们所在的房间在二楼，卧室很小，堆满了衣服和纸张，窗户半开着，随着轮胎碾过路面的声音，窗帘上印得出一闪而过的灯光和车影。

所以当Sam夜半忽然醒来，把他几年没见的哥哥当做小偷一样强硬地压在身下的时候，还以为自己仍是在做梦。

一个生动极了的梦，而梦里囚禁的人近在眼前。

“你从哪来？”

“爸爸去猎魔了，很久没回来。”

那时Dean肩膀上落着一根别人的发丝，在昏暗的夜晚里也闪闪发光，而Sam只是在想他四处漂泊的哥哥，会不会偶尔也做一个梦。

一个月后，Sam就忘记了这件事。

他在伤感Jessica的死，旅途颠簸，偶尔他累得在车上就闭起眼睛。即使这时Dean会尽量开得平缓，Sam仍时常做梦，有时梦见过去，有时梦见未来，有时梦见Dean。

他每每感到愧疚，说服自己说到底是为了惨死的女朋友才又踏上旅途，可当他转头看见夜色中Dean安稳放松的容颜，Sam又不得不动摇。

有一次是在车上，半梦半醒间Sam睁开了眼，他回味着他的梦，并非噩梦，车里放着老磁带，出奇的并不很吵。

Dean的脸上带着点潮红，那让他的眼睛看上去都湿润了起来，车开在寂静的公路上，车顶上是昏暗的星光，Sam就这样半开着眼睛盯着Dean，他想Dean一直都没有发现。

深夜里还兢兢业业发光发亮的广告牌掠过车窗，Sam确认到那点潮红不是他的错觉。

“你还好吗？”

“我们就快到了。”

Dean说的是目标附近的一个路边旅馆，直到深夜都有人打着哈欠收钱给房，此时的他们虽然还不知道他们以后还将共同路过多少这样的小旅馆，但已经足够多到习惯别人看向他们的异样眼光。

我们是情侣，特别腻乎那种，别害怕，我不会弄脏你们的床单，也许你们需要注意墙壁？

Sam觉得Dean已经熟练到能随意开出这样的玩笑，但Dean并没有，他只是沉默地拿了钥匙；他也没有洗澡，很快就把自己抛到床上，浑身散了架一样，他的呼吸从疲惫的短促到熟睡的平缓，快得令人难以置信。

正如之前所说，Sam睡不安稳，他洗了澡，睡前找了本小说看，关灯时对熟睡的Dean做出晚安的嘴型，他毫无顾虑地睡去，却依然在夜半时醒来。

这一次，梦里的Dean脸上多了一抹潮红，Sam在注意到的时候没有控制住自己，这事同时也在现实中发生，他需要洗干净自己的内裤。

Sam下了床，放轻脚步，忽然，对床传来一声沉闷的呻吟，Sam马上停下了，他转身走过去，发现Dean的睫毛抖得厉害，整张脸都红透了。

原来生命中充满了适应和服从的Dean也会睡不好，Sam想，也许他发烧了，这几天他太疏忽对于自己的照顾。

他把手放上Dean的额头，倒不太烫。怕是他的动作惊醒了Dean，他哥刚掀开点眼皮，便立马推开了他，坐起身，揉了揉额角。

“嘿，注意距离。刚有一千种怪物在我脑袋里跳舞，可没想到能是你。”

虽然是在打趣，可Dean却并不看向他的Sam，他弓着腰，目光游移，不知道除了Sam抓个什么重点才好。Dean脸上异样的红潮也渐渐隐没在煞白的皮肤里，又像是转移到了嘴上，他丰满的唇瓣愈发鲜艳。

“你手上是什么？”，Dean吹了个口哨。

Sam挑了挑眉，很想直接将这内裤塞到Dean的嘴里，“你被子里又是什么？”

“Bitch!”，Dean骂骂咧咧地起身了，第一下没站稳，随后摇摇晃晃进了浴室。

门被关上的声音很大。

这天之后，Dean总是很晚才回到他们一起住的地方，就算有时不得不在野外过夜，Sam也总能发觉他坐在车前盖上喝啤酒，他们的作息似乎被故意地岔开了。

几天后，时常半梦半醒的人就由Sam变成了Dean。有次他们差点撞到路人的屁股上，Sam倒情愿那是个树桩。

“我想你需要休息。”

“我？怎么了小姑娘，你自己撑不住了吗？”

“你好几天没睡了，而且再不停车就追尾了。”

刺耳的刹车声响起，Dean坐在方向盘前，面无表情地沉思着。

“到下一个目标再睡。”

他犹豫了一下，飞快瞟了一眼Sam，“你会去做点调查的吧？睡眠大赛冠军。”

“我会的，而且会干的比你好。”

还会贴心地给你带点药回来。

Dean估计不会乖乖承认自己有病再温顺喝下Sam手中盛着的药片。于是Sam买了点派，细心地把药末溶化到啤酒里。

他专门过去看了一眼Dean，这次他的确睡得很好，Sam放心了，隐隐还有些失落。

再往后的夜晚，Sam就很少能见到Dean了，他哥总是在深夜带着露水气回来，眼角脸边都透着红，像被酒水浇了满头。

与此同时，Sam梦里的Dean也开始愈发多姿多彩，又一次，尽管胶带封着他的嘴，Sam还是听见了他发出的呻吟，那声音和夜里Dean惊醒时发出的一样。

再往后，会不会出现Dean的嘴唇，Dean的眼睛，出现Dean抓着他的肩膀，哭喊着他的名字？

“Sam！”

Dean叫醒了他，扶着他的肩膀，一脸的欲说还休，他见到Dean的胳膊发着抖。

如果他的梦里也能出现此时的场景...Dean用这种奇妙的神情望着他，半张着嘴的场景...

几年没见，但只短短几个月，Dean的形象便又在他的脑海里重新被拼凑了起来，外面刮着风，窗户咣当咣当响，望出去一片黄沙，Dean觉得这不是什么自然现象。

他们开着车，顶着风在镇子里转了两圈，但什么也没发现，电台提示整个美国中西部最近都会有黄沙刮过，请各位民众出行注意，Dean的手臂在开车的过程中安定了下来。

他半开玩笑半认真地说，“看来我们需要重找些线索了。”

但Sam并未因他的语调而松懈，“你最近还好吗？”

Dean嗤笑了一声，装成一副不懂的样子。

“Dean，今晚我也去酒吧。”

Dean哈哈大笑，取笑说，“当然好，我的小Sammy终于长大了”，可是Sam发觉了他惊慌撇开的眼神。

Sam端了一杯酒，坐回到角落的位置上，他上次来酒吧还是他们刚上路的时候，Dean硬拽着他来的，美其名曰“放松心情，遗忘忧伤”，实质却是Dean去放松心情，而Sam被他哥遗忘。

Dean在吧台，用他惯用的招数和人搭讪，Sam忽然发觉他没平时游刃有余。有约也好，无约也罢，以前的Dean只享受和女性相处的乐趣，而现在的他着急了点，太急于展示，夸张地挥舞双臂，甚至打翻了旁边人的一杯酒。

Sam赶紧跑过去把差点打起来的两个人拉开，胸膛对着胸膛，他把一脸冲动的Dean挤出了酒吧。

冰冷的风一吹，Dean像是瞬间失去了力气，软软地把身体靠在墙上，他的眼睛一眨不眨地望着Sam，然后忽然间闭上了，侧过脸，轻轻打了个酒嗝。

而Sam忍不住想象Dean如果没有闭上眼睛会发生些什么，他忽然警觉，最近自己的想象未免太多。

这次以后，Dean没有再晚上一个人跑出去，他安分了好一阵，虽然仍刻意和Sam岔开了作息，但总还是在同个屋檐下，Sam问了他几次，没得到明确的答案，后来他不再问了。

他开始觉得自己梦中的Dean可爱些，他的束缚在逐渐解除，他的反应也就更加诚恳，Sam猜想是因为自己已能模糊想象出Dean在那些情况下的真实反应，这是离别后只能空想的他所做不到的。

梦里的Dean还没法说话，但已能看他，像叫醒他时那样看他，像那天Dean靠在酒吧墙上那样看他。

Sam望着Dean在车上熟睡的侧脸，叹息出声。

情况发生变化，是又过了一个月的时候。

Dean这些日子的状况显然大大改善，他甚至还主动走到Sam跟前，坦诚说困扰他的问题已得到解决，可当Dean抬起手臂，想要拍拍Sam的肩膀时，两个人眼睁睁看见，Dean的手指漫上了一层石灰色。

Dean舞动了几下。

他的手指变成了石头。

一整个下午，Sam和Dean都埋头在资料堆里，查找石头和睡眠。Dean手指不便，又缺了点耐心，靠着沙发睡着了，嘴里发出暧昧不清的呻吟。

他醒来的时候，衣服已被汗水浸湿，Dean垂着湿漉漉的睫毛，陷在沙发里喘息。抬头的时候，汗水沿着他脖颈划过。Sam捕捉到了，他正从上而下检视着他，Dean在他的视线下一览无余，他把他哥罩在自己的阴影里，感到前所未有的强大和恐惧。

“你梦见了什么？”

“...Sam！又来！”Dean像是要跳起来一样提高了声音。

“每次你睡觉的时候...”，Sam忽然止住了话声，他半蹲下来，单手伸到Dean自然张开的膝盖上，又痛惜，又可怜地望着他，像是要把他钉在原地。

“你这是干什么？”Dean扯了扯嘴角，他想坐起来，用手撑了一下又跌落回沙发。他的身体没什么力气，就像他这几个月每次醒来时那样。

“得了吧，这一切明显跟你那乱七八糟的梦有关。如果你不说，我们不可能查到这是什么怪物。”

“你还想搞好你的手吗？”

他当然会想的，没有了一只手，一切都还可以做，但一切都有可能做不好。猎魔，寻找，复仇，家庭，Sam步步紧逼。

“你为什么不肯说呢？Dean，你究竟梦见了什么？”

“如果你知道...”，Dean放开了咬紧的下唇，“...你得清楚，这只是梦，而且显然是什么古怪的东西造成的。”

Dean抬了抬膝盖，Sam知道自己的目的达成了。他自觉放下了手，紧挨着Dean坐了下来。

“我梦见你了。”

Sam的心马上砰砰跳了起来，两个人故意岔开的时间忽然击中他的身体，但他表面上什么变化都没有。

“...包括刚才？”

“...包括刚才。”

“我对你...你梦见我什么了？”

Dean身上的衬衫卷到手肘，柔软的T恤落到他胸腹肌肉间深深浅浅的凹陷里，Sam略微侧过身，右手沿着沙发背向前，直到触碰到一点Dean后颈的发丝。他装成一副认真倾听的样子。

“那个你，我是说，说不定我也有什么预测未来的超能力。”

Sam挑了挑眉。

“你还记得我跟你说马上会变好的那一次？”

Sam点点头，他记得，然后Dean的情况马上就变坏了。

“那天梦见的你...”，Dean犹豫了一下，“什么都没做，只是跟我谈话。”

但Dean也没说梦里的Sam曾对他做了什么。

“那个‘我’一定很老了。”

“哈，对！一个老的你，比我还老，妥协，疲惫，头发更长，眼睛变小，胡子不刮...”，Dean放低了声音，“但我认得出那是你。”

Dean把视线投注回Sam身上，就这样不动了，“他跟你说一样的话，‘不要猎魔’，诸如此类，不过这个Sam说话好听多了。”

Sam想不到能说些什么，关于要不要“猎魔”，他有点怀疑Dean在岔开话题，又觉得“未来的自己”也算是个重要讯息。于是两个人马上一起安静了下来。

Sam忽然笑了一下。

“你该听他的，二十多，也是时候退休了。还梦见什么？”

Dean也不由自主地跟着笑，可他深吸了一口气，那笑便马上被收敛住了。

“...我梦见你上我。”

Sam捏紧了沙发脊背。

“Sam...”，Dean无法确信地盯住地面，“你最近做了些什么梦？”

“每次你睡着，我都有和梦里一样的感觉。”

Sam和Dean坐在开足马力的古董车里，两个人都没有睡。

那天听完，Sam忍不住让左手沿着Dean赤裸的小臂摩挲而上，Dean很平静。两个人对视着，然后一起找到了答案，Sam对着Dean说“是”，那以后时间就像停滞了一样，他的手也就停在Dean的手肘，只有一层一层卷起的旧衬衫的触感还留在记忆里。

两个人都没再说话。

他们疯狂寻找着一切相关的线索，很快就锁定到了第一天晚上Dean肩膀上的发丝，那属于美杜莎，前一天夜里，Dean以为他杀掉了她，可事实是她只凭一根头发就把两个人的梦境连接到了一起，这梦又通过Sam，让Dean领略到了过去和未来。

他们不再分开睡觉了，这样Dean就只会梦见现在的Sam，这对他的健康来说显然更好。他们在梦里愈加亲密，但这并非解决之道。

解决之道就写在书上。

一段时间后，Sam开始开车。

石灰色已经蔓延到整个手掌，Dean的掌纹被刻录下来，他偶尔会盯着那些纹路发呆，细数哪些长了短了，像是看着一个自己的孩童慢慢长大。

有一天晚上，Dean先于Sam开了口。

“Sam，我们别做梦了。”

Sam也正好刚醒，和着窗帘透过的夜晚雾蒙蒙的光，看见Dean用手背遮住自己汗湿的额头，他还闭着眼，梦里的形象再次模糊地与此重叠。

“...直接上我吧。”

Dean睁开眼睛，他们像上一次那样安静地对视，谁都没有闪开，黑暗中一切的绿色都变成了灰色。

Sam站起身，Dean躺在床上没有动，但他的视线一直随着Sam转移，他们身上都只有基本的T恤和短裤，Sam一上床，Dean就乖乖张开了双腿，两个人发硬的下体隔着轻柔的衣物碰在一起，Dean轻哼了一声，Sam稍微摆动了臀部，相接的顶端蹭了蹭，渐渐濡湿起来。

两人都寂静无声，不敢开始下一步动作，仿佛靠着这一点小小的接触，就能听到彼此的心跳声一样。

Dean膝盖靠着他腰侧的地方有点痒，Sam俯下身，一手撑在枕头上，试探性地吻了吻Dean，他们垂着眼睛，都想从睫毛间的一线缝隙里窥见他们结合的证据。两人安静地含吮着彼此的嘴唇，互相交换着湿润的呼吸，感到心上起了一层柔软的白雾。

他们分开的一瞬间，Sam呢喃着问。

“你不会想，‘我们是兄弟’，之类的吗？”

“干你的，Sam。”

Dean喘息着咬了咬下唇，他眼里摇晃着黯淡的光芒，“我马上就要说了。”

那就不要说出口了，Sam心里想，轻轻吻了吻Dean的嘴角，又啄吻了他鼻尖上小小的雀斑。他直起身，伸展肩膀，脱去了自己的上衣，头发散落的瞬间看见Dean一脸动摇地看着他，顿时便有一股将叹未叹的气郁结在胸上。

Dean一动不动地，像他刚开始梦里那样，Sam帮他脱去短裤，手掌覆上去把玩了一会，不知道是谁的汗浸湿了Dean大腿内侧。

他另一只手从衣服里面伸上去，摸到Dean胸上，灰色的T恤一侧高高皱起，拱出情色的手型，Dean试图用手阻止他，但Sam马上揪紧了Dean的下体，一边又开始啃咬他挣扎间露出的脖颈。他在Dean发出呻吟的时刻用舌头戳舔他颤动的喉管。

Dean忍不住用手抓着他的头，他身体抖得厉害，手也是，穿过Sam发丝的手指像是在做催情的按摩。

Sam转移了，他隔着布料舔湿了Dean另一侧的乳头，有时轻轻咬一下，有时又直接略过去，感受得到衣服下那红彤彤颤巍巍耸立的样子。他又回去吻Dean的唇，想必和他的胸口是一样颜色，他放在Dean性器上的手逐渐下移，缓缓模拟着戳刺的动作，Dean一边红着眼仰头呻吟，一边主动把自己凑到了那双手上。

进去的时候，一切都很顺利，就像梦里发生过无数遍的那样，他们只是没有这样面对面，相互拥抱着做过。两个人肌肤紧贴，汗液融合在一起，彼此都看得见对方发狂痴迷的神情，Dean一只手按在Sam肩上，但Sam仍嫌不够，他将Dean一条腿抬到自己肩上，空出的手掌在皱成一团的床单上摸索，很快纠缠到了那无法动弹的手指，Sam与它十指紧握，他在Dean僵硬的手掌上扣了一会，便继续向上。

然而无论如何向上，摸见的都是冰凉的石头。

Sam瞬间出了一头冷汗，他停了下来，把自己从Dean的身体里拔了出去，Dean胸膛起伏，双眼红肿失神地望着他，但他却只是用手指轻轻划过Dean雕塑一样的肌肉线条，一直划到他的心口。

只差一点。

Sam的心里一片冰凉，他忍着泪，只敢最后吻了吻Dean微张的嘴角。

“我们不能再做了。”

他眼前模糊，Dean则死死闭上了眼睛，骂了一句脏话。

Sam合上了书。无论看几遍，字也不曾变化，“当梦变成现实...”，他望向窗边，Dean正用肩膀夹着电话，联系认识的猎人，奢求能得到帮助，但Sam觉得他们没什么希望。

Dean的另一手也开始石化了，那天之后他们没再干过出格的事，梦似乎潜伏了下来，他们还是一起睡，过去和未来的Sam不曾再来找Dean交谈和做爱。

偶尔Dean会对他开个玩笑，灰色的食指透过车窗往天上比比划划，Dean还分享了自己梦里的经历，譬如，“有个你，干得可凶了”，“有个你，干着干着还哭了，还隔着项链和我接吻”，“我觉得有个你没什么感情，但技巧不错”，“未来的某一刻你好像有点恨我，一边恨我一边干我”。两个人经常就此发表议论，Sam问他，没有温柔的我吗？Dean想了想，可能都在现实里，后期你玩得很开；要不就是我一动都动不了的时候。

Sam乐于知道这些，这证明Dean最后还是好了，听Dean话里的意思，未来他们的关系也不仅仅局限于梦里，似乎有些争吵，但争吵总会过去。

“你一个一个遇见他们吗？有没有，有没有他们一起的时候...”

Dean的舌头迅速在下唇内侧舔了一圈，Sam于是立马想起以前做过的绮梦。

“我不知道有几个，我蒙着眼睛，但有两根一起捣进去了，Sam，你可真行。”

Dean哈哈笑他，两个人的手指隔着石质的躯壳勾搭在一起。当笑声歇下来，Dean忽然感叹。

“为什么跟我纯聊天的你只出现了一次呢？不得不说，梦里干这个，真的有点累。”

Sam小心地握着Dean冰凉的手腕，现在Dean双手都没法拿枪了，上一次他就是直接拿脚踹的，结果被人拿住了掀翻在地，要不是自己去的及时，他可能就死了，便是这样，石头的手臂上也有了裂痕。

“也许我们该听他的。”Sam斟酌着说，“找个地方歇一阵。”

“上次我一个人去了下水道，因为你下不去。”

“上上次，险些被虫子搞死那次，时间紧急，我一个人差点没封好所有门窗。”

Sam看到Dean的神色已经发生了变化，“Dean”，他说，“爸爸会来找我们的，记得上次通话吗，他还活着，只是有事耽搁了。”

“好吧。”，Dean小声说，“我们去哪？”

他们没有选择什么特别的目的地，Impala穿梭在山陵之间，起起伏伏沿着道路向前，停下来时，Dean喜欢跨着步子四处走动，很可惜他现在去不了酒吧，因为他觉得让兄弟喂他喝酒太过丢人。Sam会帮他买酒，在两人喝到脸透红的时刻轻轻吻他，Dean没有躲开过。

有一天，他们开到了一个平凡的小城，落日的余晖下闪着温柔的金光，不远处是海岸，有块小小的银色沙滩，上面笼着远远飞逝的层云。壁炉吹起青烟，夜里城市还亮着，海上已暗了。

Dean转了两圈，忽然就决定留在这里，两人租了个房子。他们不睡一个房间， 偶尔共同做个梦，醒来时会互相在客厅打招呼。Dean用脚尖挑开冰箱门，Sam则为他们拿水。

Sam还在悄悄寻找解救Dean的方法的时候，有人敲了他卧室的门。

“要不要去海边？”Dean邀请他。

于是他拉开窗帘，发现是个无云的好天气，太阳晒着地面，烘出温暖的热气。

“会不会太热了。”Sam有点犹豫，他怕那一半的石头会将Dean扯入海底。

“所以我来找你。”，Dean用下巴指了指前些天刚买的防晒霜，“太闷了，就想晒晒太阳。”

冰凉的膏体挤在手面，Sam停顿了一下，Dean赤裸起伏的背脊近在眼前，失去的双臂反而加重了这份美丽。他把手抚摸上去，缓缓顺着肌理摩擦，Dean轻哼了一声，稍稍舒展了肩膀，于是Sam继续，将双手环绕到他的腰侧，他感到自己的胸膛再和Dean细微的动作一同起伏。

他的手重新攀上Dean的肩头，往下抚摸石头上的裂痕，离他们来到这里才没几天，灰色的石纹就又向上了一截，如果这样下去...

“Dean...”

“怎么？”

“今晚我想去你房间。”

“看来我今晚是睡不成了。”

Sam头靠在Dean肩膀上，把他抱在怀里，静悄悄地哭了，他感到有温暖的皮肤挨着他，Dean向他侧过了头，那是失去了双手后他哥哥唯一能做到的安慰方式。

这一天的海特别蓝，Dean站在礁石上面，眼里透明的颜色像要飞出来，他笑着用自己的胳膊开玩笑，牙白得像浪花洗过的云朵，Sam在底下仰着头望他，海风让他蓬松的头发沾上了细小的水粒。Dean跳下来的时候Sam差点没扶住，海水浸湿了他的肩膀，那味道几乎和早上留下来的一样。

“Sam，要是这时候死了，我就怕了。”晚上的时候Dean忽然说，Sam在背后紧抱着他，不发一言，两个人扭着头接吻，互相舔湿对方的嘴唇。Sam叫Dean并拢了双腿，他就在那缝隙里冲刺，他们的性器摩擦撞击到一起，身上起了层薄汗，交融成一块连接着他们。Sam射在Dean的囊袋，Dean射在小腹。Sam用手把那些东西抹匀了，就像早晨他帮他抹防晒霜一样。Dean笑着打掉了他的手。

“我以为除了那晚我们不会有下一次了。”

“嘿，你以为那一晚是什么？”

“看上去你只是不堪忍受才勉强和我尝试的，就像你平时需要杀个吸血鬼一样。我却感觉是在做梦。”

“不。”，Dean将头往枕头里蹭了蹭，直到感受到Sam的呼吸喷在他脸颊，“我也以为是做梦。”

小城安静又安稳，没有夜半忽然扫过房间的灯光，两个人互相拥抱着一直睡到天亮。Sam不愿起床，将头埋在Dean的颈窝，他惯性地去摸Dean的手臂。

Dean的肌肉坚韧柔滑，他摸了又摸，最后把脸贴在上面，轻声叫了叫他的哥哥。

“你没事了。”

“我昨天下去看，Impala积了点灰。”

“Dean？”

Dean闭着眼翻身，用手捂住他的嘴，过了一会，又模模糊糊凑上去隔着手亲他，这时才发现接触到的不是Sam。

他睁开一只眼睛，窥视着自己完好无损的手臂，“奇怪，为什么忽然好了？”

“或许我们昨天做的太真实了...我们还会继续吗？”

Sam看见Dean对他丢了个白眼。

“我还是很困。”，Dean打了个哈欠，他撅了下嘴，“你想退休吗？”

“我猜你不会退休，而你允许我离开你吗？”

“当然不，我们明天出发。”

“那我们还有一整天。”

“那可真长。”

“不，太短了，但我们一起的时间还很长。 ”

Dean尽情用手臂描绘着Sam，而他在那健康的肉体上面烙下一个个亲吻。

IMPALA的引擎重新响起。

*END*


End file.
